Tesla tank (Red Alert 2)
|imgdesc = |faction = Soviet Union ( Russia only) |baseunit = |role = Anti-surface tank |eliteability = Increased strength, firepower, rate of fire, self-healing, attack bounces off target damaging other nearby enemies |useguns = Tank Bolt |usearmor = |tier = 2 |hp = 300 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy |trans = |amphibious = No |techlvl = 10 |cost = $1200 |time = 0:48 |produced = Soviet war factory |req = Radar Tower |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = 135 (150 when elite) (Electric) |airattack = |cooldown = *75 (60 in RA2) *60 (50 in RA2) (when elite) |airspeed = |landspeed = 6 |seaspeed = |range = 4 (6 when elite) |sight = 8 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Can shoot over obstacles |structure = |notes = |margin = }} The T92TEarly concept art linked in the gallery Tesla tank is a special Russian anti-surface tank used during the first and second iterations of the Third World War. Background It uses a fully tracked chassis with two small turret-mounted Tesla coils. The mobile Tesla system has less range and power against vehicles and structures than its stationary counterpart. However the lightning bolts arc over obstacles and easily eliminate infantry. In the War of the Three Powers, a different version of the tank was created, but was not widely deployed. Deployment history In the Allied campaigns of both Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge, the Tesla tank was only seen during Operation: Chrono Storm, since the operation took place in Russia's capital Moscow, the tank's main production facility. In the Soviet campaign of Red Alert 2, it did not make an appearance. In the Soviet campaign of Yuri's Revenge, the Tesla tank is first encountered during Operation: Brain Wash, and is available for construction when the Allied base is liberated. In-game The tanks are particularly effective en masse as, although lightly armored, their attack was quite strong and had a very short reload time, meaning it can make short work of most vehicles, especially Grizzly tanks and IFVs. Like other tanks, it can also crush enemy infantry by simply running over them. They however have trouble breaking through prism towers and other heavy defenses, due to the short range of their Tesla weapon. The Tesla tank is a country specific unit: in order to build it in skirmish, one needs to play as the Russia country. Another method of building the tank lies in capturing a Tech Secret Lab which may give the plans for this tank, allowing it to be constructed even from non-Soviet war factories. In skirmishes, crates may contain this "short circuit on wheels." Tesla tanks are quite capable of acting as distracting units like Apocalypse tanks; they have less than half of the health as an Apocalypse tank, move faster, cheaper and more effective damage against all ground targets. The AI usually attack with 3 Tesla tanks and 2 Rhino tanks. They prioritize defensive structures above all other targets, and will bypass all other types of enemy structures and units while any defenses remain on the battlefield. However, once they become aware of enemy units, they will leave their previously targeted building and engage them instead. Once all of the nearby enemy units are defeated, they will proceed to attack the nearest building from their current location. Note that like all tanks that prioritize defenses, Tesla tanks do not consider Tank bunkers to be a defense regardless of whether or not it contains enemy tanks. Once all defenses are destroyed, Tesla tanks become like any other tank with no preferred target; they will attack the nearest building to them regardless of type, and will turn and attack enemy units if they become aware of any nearby. Assessment Pros * Highly lethal against all ground units and buildings. * Fast speed. * Can fire over walls and obstacles. * Short reload time. * A lone Tesla tank can destroy a prism tank. * When elite, its attack bounces off multiple targets at once. * Can crush infantry (except rogue Tesla troopers, brutes, Chrono Legionnaires, commandos, and rogue Desolators) * Higher firepower than rogue Rhino tanks. Cons * Cannot attack air units. * Lightly armoured. * Short range. * Does not fare well against groups of Mirage tanks. * Somewhat expensive ($1200; $900 with an Industrial Plant). * Cannot charge Tesla Coils unlike Tesla Troopers. * Only available to Russia. Selected quotes In the vanilla Red Alert 2, the tesla tank shares the voice set with the Rhino heavy tank, like most other Soviet vehicles. It was given a unique voice set in Yuri's Revenge. Gallery RA2_Early_Tesla_Tank_Concept_Art.jpg|Early concept art (designation included) RA2_Tesla_Tank_Concept_Art.jpg|Final concept art RA2TTCA.jpg|Final coloured concept art RA2 Tesla Tank installer slide.jpg|Installer slide Tesla Tank Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Model Render RA2 Tesla Tank beta appearance.PNG|Beta appearance RA2_Tesla_Tank_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text RA2_Tesla_Tank_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text RA2_Tesla_Tank_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text RA2_Beta_Tesla_Tank_Cameo.png|Beta icon References Trivia * Despite the multiplayer loading screen saying that it can "short-circuit enemy vehicles", its Tesla coils do not disable vehicles. Category:Tanks Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal